From Ashes to Child
by Carer-Of-The-Sacred-Flame
Summary: This fanfic is set inbetween Last Olympian and Lost Hero, but first and maybe second chapter takes place before it all. Well anyways I hope that you all like that is story. Plz review if you want and CC is always welcome. I turned on Anonymous Reviews
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I AM BACK WITH A NEW KEEN EYE AND PASSION. I am SO sorry for being gone for so long and only fixing up the first chapter but I PROMISE I am going to get this show on the ROAD BABY!_

_I am sadly informing you that I do not own the rights of Percy Jackson and The Olympians/ The Heros of Olympus. Rick R. does (**the bastard**) JK_

Chapter 1

Lying in the wreckage of the once beautiful house of the man that I deeply cared for, not love because my oath that I took would not allow it. Weeping silently for his death and holding my hair tightly, trying to push out the memory of the burning house that I was unable to stop from some strange outside force.

The loneliness and grief crashed over my heart finally, remembering sitting on the side while my brothers and sisters went about carelessly and having children with any women or man. Briefly filling the void in my heart a little bit by attending to the Camp Half-Blood fire places and watching over the children of my family while they trained to become great heroes and be able to fight for their lives when the need arose. Alas even they ignored my presence and finally all the years of denied acceptance came crashing in, shattering my once solid resolve and setting lose chaotic goddess energy into the world of mortals.

Wallowing in my despair and stumbling into a abandoned building to weep my tears away but as all immortals knows an emotionally unstable goddess can't keep all of her divine powers within making all surrounding areas nature run amok, which lead to the building spontaneously catch fire. What I thought was an abandoned building, actually was one of the many buildings that I have blessed for protection so all the homeless had a safe place to stay on the cold winter nights.

As the building burned down to the ground around my very feet, the familiar sirens of the vehicles that mortals called fire trucks drummed against my eardrums. I didn't want to be found and hoping that my general ability to be unseen would keep me hidden since all those heroes and other god's passed me by without a second glance for my health or thoughts. At first everything went smoothly with each passing minute, firefighters passing by me without even a glance.

Though the last of the mortals must have been able to see through the Mist because he saw me for the first time kneeling in the corner of the room. That was the first time that I met him and slowly started to come out of self-exile and depression. He must have seen me as a grown woman because he never asked me where my parents were, since every time mortals saw me I look like a child because they would ask where my parents were.

Staring straight into this mans eyes I could feel my anxiety and power slowly drain as the beautiful blue, like a campfire blaze with drift wood as the kindling, with the purple accenting the pupils stared into my blazing ones. Not once flinching at them or showing a sign of shock, he just grabbed my hand and tried to ask me if I was alright but only by lip reading could I understand because of the sharp noise of the sirens muffled his voice and yet those eyes held me transfixed. The man must have been called because his head jerked over his shoulder and gave a curt nod, gently taking out his hand from mine and placing the Fire Department card with the address and number on it in place of this hand and with a final look and smile he headed off to the fire.

My divine energy calmed and despair tempered from his bewitching eyes, silently walking all the way back to my seat by the sacred hearth high on Olympus, to stare into the flames and think through the swirling mass of feelings that were evoked from his presence. I knew love was so close but yet so far as well because my vow of eternal maiden hood would never let me marry or bed with him. In the depths of the hearth, there strolled three children hand in hand on the beach of Camp-Half Blood staring up into the sky right into my eyes like they knew that I could see them from the future. With huge smiles on there faces, their bodies ignited and began to shine brighter than the noon day sun.

Glancing out of the flames to the other immortals, making sure that none had seen what I had foreseen (a little gift from Apollo when he tried to pursue my hand but let me keep it as a token of eternal friendship) and waving my hand over the flames to dissipate the image. Though out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Apollo arched an eyebrow in my direction. Knowing that he would have seen the future because my gift came from him and that he is the god of prophesy.

After a few hours of the Olympians arguing back and forth about casting a Hurricane at New York to clear up the monster infestation, that kept on growing from after the war to save their lovely Olympus. The arguing needlessly kept on going forever and ever, even with being thousands of years old my impatience was rising by the minute

Introducing myself as a lost mortal from the fire and telling him that I was the women that he saved last night. I was able to work up the courage to finally ask him if he would like to go out for something to eat, as most mortal men go, I was not in the least surprised when he agreed, with the occasional dog whistle coming from the background.

After that, I made it a frequent passing of mine to go see him and spend the occasional lunch or dinner with him. Our lunch and dinners were always filled with laughter, as he made me laugh like no other since my time of loneliness and so over the course of two years of spending frequent "dates" together we became quite close. I even once over heard him and his friends talking about me, doing so secretly as a goddess, with his friends wondering if he was going to ask me to marry him.

As it happened, that night that I overheard the conversation was when he invited me over to his house. Overjoyed that I was finally going to see where he lived, I dressed in my crimson gown with gold embroidered flames on the bottom, along with two ruby hair pins on both sides of my head to hold back my mahogany hair. Teleporting straight to his front porch in the small quaint town of Wolf Lake, Minnesota I prepared myself to enter into his house. About to knock on his door, the hair on the nape of my neck stood on end from a sudden surplus of electricity. Knowing what was coming, I threw over myself a shield of condensed fire, as soon as one of Zeus's greater bolt striked his house.

Once the light had faded, I saw that the whole house was gone in a pile of ashes. Stunned from the desolate landscape, I made my way through the pile of ashes to finding the faint outline of a human-shaped pile of ashes and so that brings you all back to the current time of me crying over the man's ashes.

That night the moon was at its fullest with Artemis being able to see all under her light. For she must have seen me crying for not even a few minutes she came to my side.

"Oh my dearest Aunt, I am so sorry for your loss," She said as she hugged me tightly," Father can be so cruel when he thinks someone might break one of their ancient vows."

"I do not understand why brother did such a thing, I was just starting to love this man from the bottom of my heart, does he not see my sadness of being alone, "I cried," all I ever wanted was to be in his company maybe even make him my immortal husband as long as he would have been happy with having no children."

"Father has caused you great anguish Aunt Hestia," facing her face up into the sky her call resonated throughout the sky," I call to those other goddesses that hold a mighty throne up upon our great Mountaintop Olympus to come to me and comfort our dear sister in her time of need."

The last of her words rang like a crystal bell chiming, as a subtle breeze started and blew in the smell of wheat, perfume, new book smell, and ozone from the highest reaches of the sky. As the wind settled there stood my dear sisters Demeter and Hera with my two nieces Aphrodite and Athena.

"Oh, what a horrible thing of my husband to do," the Queen of the Heavens stated as she came over to kneel beside me and wrap her arms around my trembling body.

"I agree with you Your Highness, I cannot see the logic in destroying a man that our sister Hestia just wished to be in the company of," Athena appraised methodically.

"It is a sad day when another handsome face disappears from this world by the jealous hand of Lord Zeus," Aphrodite glumly said.

"He had his Wheaties every morning, Persephone could have learned so much from him," Demeter said while dashing away a tear from her check.

All of us just rolled our eyes at her obsession over eating the breakfast cereal Wheaties every morning. But still my heart ached at the new pain that surged through it, at that a plan hatched from within the far recess of my head, one that I would have never thought of worth possible.

"My sisters and nieces wait, I have a plan but I must ask do any of you have nectar upon your person," I asked.

All of them started to pat down the folds of their dresses, until Athena removed a canteen from somewhere under her dress," Your lucky that I never leave the palace without it, as I always say "A warrior should always be prepared before leaving the house"," Athena stated with a grin.

Exhilarated, I snatched the canteen from Athena's hands, "My sisters I wish and ask your blessing on what I wish to do, what I wish to do is take some of his ashes, mix some of my blood into the ashes and pour it all into the nectar and drink it so that I may cause myself to become pregnant, with the help of Hera and Artemis blessing, with his child?" I pleaded them.

For ten minutes I saw each one of them ponder my plan thoroughly, before responding with a slight nod of their heads.

"Though one of my conditions is that each one of us gives this child a blessing and that he or she must pay tribute to us when he or she goes to Camp Half-Blood," Athena stated as the others also nodded their agreement of this idea as well.

"But also this child will be your first one and so we should be lenient about what he or she does and if so, if he or she wishes for the gift of immortality then he or she will be able to come and ask for it at any time that he or she wishes," Hera added onto Athens statement, and as before the other goddesses nodded in sync.

Tears welling in my eyes from my sisters and nieces compassion, I held out my hand to them, letting Artemis know what I wanted, reaching into the folds of her dress, she removed one of her hunting knives and placed the hilt first in the palm of my right hand. Grasping the knife, I handed the canteen over to Demeter, which I noticed after I handed it to her; she started to chant in Ancient Greek blessing the nectar with sweetness and freshness. Smiling at her display of affection, I held my left hand over the pile of ashes that once was the man that I loved.

Pressing the edge of the knife down on my left hand, the flow of my golden ichor followed from my palm and tilting my palm over, letting my blood settle into the ashes. Scooping up the small group of ashes that was soaked with my blood, I turned around to see Hera was now holding the canteen.

"Don't worry, me and Artemis have both placed our blessing of children and child birth onto the nectar so then after you place the ashes inside it should allow you to have his child," Hera smiled.

Silently thanking her and pouring the ashes into the nectar, within the canteen. Taking the canteen from Hera, I looked inside to see the ashes dissolving into the nectar seamlessly and changing color from a golden color to a cascade of rainbows, signaling that the nectar was enchanted with many goddesses' blessings. One last look at my fellow goddesses' showed them smiling at me and encouraging me to go ahead. Closing my eyes and tilting my head back, I drank the whole canteen dry.

_Four Months and Three week_

Approaching the remaining Olympian council, I stood my ground against them all as, staring them all down one by one, with my growing womb that held my baby. I knew that Zeus wouldn't be too happy with seeing me coming to a new terms with the man, that I loved, death but I was still furious with Zeus to not care about what he thought and that I didn't have to be scared since I all of my sisters and nieces were on my side to protect me.

"HESTIA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE," bellowed Zeus in his over dramatic voice.

"My Lord Zeus, I have done what I have wished to do ever since you killed that man, and you will not do anything about it, unless you wish to anger your wife Hera, sister Demeter, your daughter Athena, and Aphrodite," I stated blandly.

"Hmph, I suppose I may have over reacted to the situation and known that you would never have broken oath," Zeus said grumpily.

Checking the other gods, I saw that they also were agreeing with me that I had the right to have this child, though in Poseidon and Apollo's eyes I saw a spark of misery, since they were the ones that wanted to court me in the first place but I guess that they were just happy that I finally found a chance to become the mother that I was destined to be great at.

"Even if I am sad that Hestia didn't chose me, her child will be treated as if he or she were my own," Poseidon stated before the whole Olympian council," I swear this by the River Styx."

"Uncle, I also wish to take part take of your oath because I also loved Hestia and I too am sad that I did not have the chance to catch her eye, like this poor young mortal did to her but I guess it is our own fault for not seeing her for who she is," Apollo said," so I swear upon the River Styx that your child will be under my protection and that I shall protect him or her like I would my own children."

Sighing, the fat god Dionysus stated," I don't see why everyone is making such a big fuss over her child, since it is only another demigod child that I will have to look after at that silly camp,".

Turning, I glared at the god that I willingly gave my throne too," I would hope that you will treat my child with more compassion and respect, that you would of the other god's children, maybe more, because remember who it was that gave up their throne so that you could rule in their place Dionysus," I snapped at him.

Paling significantly, he looked away from my blazing red eyes, turning my body and eyes away far but where I could still see Dionysus in the corner of my eye, I faced Zeus head on.

"I wish that I could get each one of your blessing for my child so that he or she will be able to have a calm life and that if he or she wished, he or she could become a god and live with me up here at my side."

"Hestia." Zeus said sincerely," you are asking a lot of us but as this is your first child I do not see the harm of blessing your child after he or she is born," Zeus agreed.

"Thank you so much Lord Zeus, I hope you all will agree to my request for blessing my child," I smiled warmly at each one of the god's except Dionysus, which I gave him a hard stare at him so my point was taken into consideration with him.

"So until your child is born, we will wait on the verdict of what each one of us will do for your child when he or she is born, will that please the Council if we do that," Hera asked them all.

Around the room, the entire major god's said Aye with a mumbled Aye from Dionysus.

Beaming with joy, I went over to my humble Hearth in the center of the throne room so that I could sit in peace and let my tears of happiness fall silently and out of sight from everyone.

_Well my lovelies there wasn't much change to it but I think I got some of the stuff fixed and non-sense like that. Hopefully I can get all of my other chapters fixed and what not for your guys entertainment cause I think you all might need a break from school stuff but get your Homework done before you read this cause you gotta keep your grades up and get into a good college to help expand your little minds! Well I think I have thoroughly ranted your guys ears off and if you have read my AN this far...KUDOS TO YOU. I hope you all **REVIEW** my story cause if don't Hestia will come after ya with flames of fury...Ending this off with that happy note. Hip hip cheerio, enjoy your tea and crumpets ^^_

_P.S. I'm not British, I just like that saying at the end ^^_

_P. Oh yes, as a final FINAL afterthought, I would like you all to also read my other story that I am working on, the title is Bibliotheca Magick by yours truly. You will find it in the books (of course) section under the book series **Circle of Magic. **Hope you all enjoy it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_YAY! I got another chapter fixed in one day, I hope this roll stays on lol_

_I do not own the rights of PJO or THO. Only **R.R. **does_

_Five months later_

Life around the palace became much livelier after my meeting with the Olympian council. All the minor gods and goddesses, along with the nature spirits, were getting ready for the coming of the new baby that was going to be born from me, the first of the goddesses to have sworn to remain a maiden forever.

In the middle of the Spring Equinox, a meeting of March 22nd, my labors began. When my desperate screaming of pain started, all of the gods stopped what they were doing and rushed to my side, keeping hands suspended above me worriedly. In my blind pain, I barely heard Artemis shoving through all of them, telling everyone to give me some room, get out of the way so she could help me and that she needed to bring me to my bed chambers so she could help with the labors.

Telling all the male Major gods to remain here to stay out of her way, they come and stand outside my room or come inside with her to help. Artemis, taking charge of the situation, told the goddesses to follow her to my room. Wanting to start the birthing quickly, Artemis teleported me straight into my bed, followed a few seconds later by Demeter, Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite appearing in various colored lights.

"Well don't just stand there like idiots, you're all women there are things that I need to help her give birth to her child," Artemis screeched at the other goddesses. Rattling off a list of items that she needed quickly, she turned her attention back at me, "okay honey I want you to start taking deep breaths, everything will be okay, just stay calm," the change in her demeanor was so quick I thought I was dealing with a entirely different entity.

After a few minutes passed that seemed to last days, the other goddesses came back with the supplies that Artemis asked for, piling them all on the table that they must have moved to Artemis's side before they left. Ordering them to arrange the items in a neat order so she could reach for them all, Artemis being so quick and methodical. Satisfied with her work, she switched back to her kind voice and in a voice so kind but firm in telling me to push I couldn't help but to obey.

They always say the first birth is the hardest and I can tell you that, even with the goddess of child-birth helping, took forever for my baby to come. And after the whole event had transpired, the nature spirits and minor godlings told me that all the flames on Olympus were so erratic that several torches actually light some houses on fire.

After what felt like eternity of pushing and mind numbing contractions, a piercing wail entered the room making me break into a wide grin. Artemis asking for Athena to take the child, settled the little pink baby into Athena's arms. Though still there was still the pain of labor coursing throughout my whole body and I knew that Artemis also knew it because she could also still feel the pains too.

Instead of cooing over the first baby, she went back to work helping me push the other baby out. Surprise crossed the other open handed goddesses' faces, going back to waiting for the other baby to come out, while Athena cleaned up the first born baby, glancing every so often at me. As before the pains felt like they lasted forever, as I was sure they only lasted for thirty minutes or longer, but I was intent to bring my children into this world.

Pushing harder with new purpose, my final push/scream ignited a vase of flowers right on my bedside table incinerating them right on the spot and shattering the vase completely, sending shards all over the room. Clearly upset with the new world, my little one wailed loudly like the first one, Artemis, cradling the baby in her arms lovingly, handed the baby to Hera but pains still racked throughout me and hoping that they would end soon, Artemis went straight back to help, with stunned silenced goddesses.

All the while I screamed with pain, I knew that this must be the last one because the pain began to recede as I pushed one final time to bring my third child into the world. Once the last of the pains ceased I heard an ear-piercing wail fill the room, knowing that my third child must have been a boy because the first two did not scream so loudly, at last my sister Hera and niece Athena came over with two beautiful girls held in their arms.

The two girls looked so pretty, with alabaster white skin that faintly glowed steadily, from the inner hearth that I know would be strong in all three. Stepping aside, they let Artemis through, who took my third child to be cleaned and knowing that I would love them all equally and that they would all be great heroes when they were older.

Smiling broadly, I glimpsed at Demeter, to see her walk over to the door and call all the male gods to come into my chamber to see the babies. Walking in, all the male gods had smiles on their face, except for Dionysus and Ares (which was not that big of a surprise for me). Looking at the children, I knew that they had already caught all of their hearts in their little hands and that I would never have to worry about them being in trouble with any of them.

"Well, I see that we had a little more surprise then just the one child expected, Hestia, for now you have two healthy girls and a strong baby boy," Zeus declared with a huge grin, like they were his own children but reverted to a somber out look," but now I don't know what to do because we cannot bless all three of them."

Afraid he might declare for two of them to be banished, I sat tensely in bed before Athena proclaimed in her methodical logical voice,"then how about each baby is blessed by only four of us? That should keep the blessings even."

"Brilliant idea as usual, Athena," Zeus beamed at his daughter, who he conceived on his own," Though you must proclaim them with names so we may direct the blessings specifically to them," he stated to me with a brotherly loving face.

"Another swell idea of Athena's," Apollo mockingly whispered as he approached my little son in Artemis's arms and softly intricated him from her arms, to start humming to him in gentle baritone.

Smirking lightly, I didn't even have to think about it for a split second, the names I would choose for them were there in my head waiting for any scenario. "My first born daughter's name shall be Alicia Hollyhock, my second daughter shall be Krystal Angelica, and my little warrior's name shall be Jeremy Blackwell," I beamed at the names that I chosen for them.

"They are absolutely wonderful names Hestia," cooed Aphrodite to my daughter Krystal.

"And now that each child has been given a name, each one of you shall choose a child to bless," Zeus declared.

To my dear little Alicia went the gods Apollo (who he sadly surrendered to Athena), Hermes, Hera, and Demeter. My little Krystal got Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Artemis. And my little warrior went Ares, Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus.

"Begin the blessings," Zeus demanded, not unkindly.

"To you Alicia, I give you the golden voice of sunlight. May your voice ring loud and true. And all who hear you be marveled by your voice," Apollo gave.

"Alicia, may your steps be light and swift gracefully and may your travels be safe and clear of obstacles," Hermes gave.

"I give you, Alicia, the insight of maternal care and that you shall always be able to help someone who is in need of your advice," Hera blessed.

"Alicia I give to you the knowledge of nature and the power to grow plants by will or harness the green life around you," Demeter gave last.

After all of their blessings to my daughter Alicia, she became surrounded by a mist that glowed faintly with the colors gold, light blue, sky blue, and forest green. After a few seconds of twisting around her delicate form, the light began to sink into her skin to where the light no longer showed.

Next I watched as Krystal was blessed.

"Krystal, I give to you the endurance of the blacksmith so that you may always overcome your obstacles and the ability to bend metal to your will," Hephaestus gave.

"I give you, Krystal, the natural beauty of the top five most beautiful women of this world and a voice to charm any man to do your bidding," Aphrodite said happily.

"May all parties that you are at be filled with merriment and that you may heal or cause madness," Dionysus scoffed with puffy drunk red eyes.

"Krystal, I give to you finally the grace of the gazelle and cunning of the wolf. May all animals feel your love for them so that they will come to your aid, along with the sharp focus of every great archer," Artemis lastly gave.

As before, my daughter Krystal was surrounded by a mist that glowed with the colors deep crimson red, neon pink, mad purple, and moonlight silver. Within seconds, like her sister, these lights sank down into her skin and became hidden.

Last to come is my son.

"To you Jeremy, I give you the skills of the top sword fighters and that your arms may be strong so that you may hold your weapons strongly," scowled Ares.

"Jeremy, I shall give you will over water and to be able to breathe within my domains," Poseidon gave.

"I give you, Jeremy, the gift of the best knew analyzers, so you will see multiple possibilities in fights, and complete memory recall," Athena gave.

"I finally give you Jeremy, the gift of leadership and sense justice and finally to summon electricity at will," Zeus gave at last.

And last I saw the lights play around my son in the colors of bloody red, sea green, stormy gray, and electric blue. Swirling around him, the colors danced and at last they too settled down enough to go into him as well.

"I think that these children will be great even among all of our other children. But you should know Hestia, which these children will need to listen to our wishes whenever we call on them but we shall still be lenient with them because they are your first born." Zeus stated with a thunderous clap of his hands," but now we will need to send these children to their mortal families so that they shall live with them until the time comes so that they will be able to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"I have already picked out where each one of them are going to live and the three sets of parents I chose for each one of them are very respectable people," I stated confidently to them all.

"Then let us call some _Auras _in here to carry them to their new families," Zeus said, going to my door he called in a voice that could only be of the god of weather," FIONA, MAYBELL, AND CASSANDRA, COME TO LADY HESTIA'S ROOM THIS INSTANT!"

After a few minutes, three shaky wind nymphs came to my room; smiling at them apologetically, I beckoned for them to come over and handed each of them one of my children from the waiting arms of their Godly guardians. Whispering into each one of their ears on where to bring each of my children but holding up a finger to keep them there for a while, as I reached into my bedside table and drew out three rubies, each the size of a finger nail.

Closing my hand around them, I concentrated on them, imagining gleaming silver rings in my head until there was a brilliant flash of silver light from my hand.

"This may not be much but these rings will take in your personalities as you grow and morph into the weapon that will suit you best," I said and with a final gesture of my hand three engraved ebony ring boxes appeared on my bedside table, with flame engravings surrounding the outside, a lining of velvet on the inside and a gold clasp, that also resembled flames, on the front to lock the boxes in place. Placing the rings in the boxes, I handed each one of the wind nymphs a box, also giving them each a note to leave for the parents that I chose.

Bowing to me, the three wind nymphs flew out my window to head for the new homes of my babies.

_Well, hope you guys like this chapter, kind of weird for me, as I am a guy and I have NO idea about child birth. You can say I tried to channel Hestia in that moment (well more likely Artemis) so I hope I did the birthing thing credit. Please **Review!** Love you all! :D_

_**PS There also might be something with Jeremy and Apollo later on so keep your eyes peeled from some of that! **  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I am sorry that I updated this chapter AGAIN. Your all probably tired of all the updates but my Beta-reader though that it would be a good idea to introduce all of the triplets and that I had to agree with her, so I hope you all enjoy this chpater, don't forget to review :) all kind of reviews are welcome. I also do not own PJO or THO (wish I did though)_

Chapter 4:

**_Jeremy's POV_**

March 20th(Sunday) morning (Central Time Zone)

Running through the woods, I could feel my lungs screaming with the urgency to breathe. Looking back, I saw the distant lights following me a long ways away.

_Why does this always happen to me, I've never done anything to them,_I thought quickly, trying to put all of my energy into running faster,_but I guess that's what you get from being different and walking right into the star quarter-back of the football team. I apologized too, __but they still think __I'm just a waste of space and that I might have injured him. Please! I bet a brick wall couldn't put a dent in him..._

In the distance, the pop of what sounded like an air soft gun fired. Ducking to the side and hiding behind a tree to catch a breather, I spotted a large ball fly past my head and hit a tree in front of me with a loud splat. Grimly looking at the spot through exhausted eyes, the tree that was hit with the ball, now sported a large red dripping mark from where the paintball hit. Staring from a few more seconds, my exhausted minded couldn't grasp what I was staring at, until the snap of a branch far off snapped me back.

_HOLY CRAP_, feeling a new burst of adrenaline invigorate my limbs, I surged forward from the new threat on stiff limbs that cooled from my momentary rest. Light up ahead pierced through the dark cacophony of trees and for that moment I thought that some of them circled around and cut me off butsoon it was short lived as I noticed that the light wasn't steady but had a wavy silvery sheen to it, something like that of a mirror reflecting moonlight...or a river!

New hope blossoming deep within, I forced my legs to work faster, pump harder, anything to get away from these barbarians. Flinging around trees that seemed to get in my way and try to hinder my escape but my urgency to get away won out. For breaking through the last of the trees to come to a small ledge that fell start into the twisting rapids of water below.

"Well, it's better than being mauled by the whole football team and resemble door mat," I whispered to myself. Taking a deep breath, I jumped into the river letting the rapids whisk me away rapidly, like all rapids are suppose to do. Feeling the sudden sense of safety within the waters, I felt the waters tug at my shirt and twist me in circles.

Waiting for the few seconds to pass felt like forever without being able to breath, until after counting to seven Mississippi's, while also trying to hold in a chuckle from the clicheness of being in THAT river, I resurfaced to what must have been at least fifty yards. Turning around in the water to glance back at my drop off, to witness a multitude of lights gathered at the edge of the river, sweeping their blinding light across the broken surface of water.

Sighing, a huge grin spread across my face at finally realizing that I got away. But soon that to was short lived, since one of those lights must have had an extra brain cell, shone right in my face. Frozen in terror, I could only watch as the whole of them switch their attention from the water to me! Though thankfully, the river was still faster than their sport trained legs.

Turning away wanting to put more distance in mind, I swam along the current for the extra boost of speed. Swimming evenly and swiftly as my dad had taught me, I was surprised to feel a large solid object hit me in the back of the head, with a discomforting crack noise coming from the impact.

Sinking beneath the waters, I couldn't feel the tears of sorrow wash out of my eyes because of water pressing down on me, as my lungs also began constrict with the loss of oxygen. But this all seemed to happen so far away, I just felt tired from the constant moves to different schools and trying to make new friends and of course the last leg of my journey through the woods. As I closed my eyes and watched the last bubbles escape my mouth, a shadow with long flowing hair obscured my view of the river bed.

_**Krystal's POV**_

March 21st(Monday), 2011 6:15 a.m. (Mountain Time Zone)

Sleeping outside at our campsite next to the camp fire was not a good choice, I struggled against my sleeping bag for a more comfortable position, with images of monsters raging through my mind, that you could only see in legends. Tossing away from the flames and huffing against the crock of my elbow, the shadows from the flames playing across the branches didn't help me to relax, as they slightly resembled grasping hands reaching for me.

Finally just turning around from the creepy grabbing branches, the heat from the camp fire washed across my face banishing a bit of the chills, that I didn't notice, from my body. Allowing to slowly but still uncomfortably restless fall into a dream filled sleep.

Not even had my eyes closed and the dream burst into life, running through hollow corridors while each fall of my hurrying feet resounded every where. On either side of the corridor though, countless doors stood open revealing gruesome contents of ragged warriors lying in beds with some drinking a strange drink from Red Solo cups and in other, giant silver Timber wolves gnawing on bed posts like they were chew toys. And stranger still, some of the warriors appeared to range from all ages, from seven to nineteen.

Though I kept on running from the flowing blood, until suddenly out of nowhere the whole scene changed like I ran to the other side of a coin. With the complete change, it still featured fighting but only two people fought at the base of thrones so large I thought that they were carved from Devils Tower landmark. Far from the two battling berserkers, one strange guy with shaggy legs played some kind of weird instrument and another laid unconscious at the bottom of a great grey throne. Lying in the middle of all the weirdness, a steady fire place glowed fainter and fainter.

In my heart came a deep aching for this dying flame and wanting to plead with someone to save it. Reaching out with my hand to the fire, I yearned to tend to it and give back its warmth. Calling to the flames from deep within my heart, where the ache also played, I felt a sudden warmth burning my right-side. Lurching upright, my breathe came out in short bursts of panic and surprise, searching for the sudden warmth. Until my eyes rested on what became of our camp fire, mouth haning open, seeing flames that were suddenly burning four feet into the air.

Freaking out from the sudden flames,my heart hammered in chest making me crawl out of the safety of my sleeping bag. From behind though, the low growl of some dog came from behind me. Whipping around, I saw that hidden in the darkness of the trees were two glowing red eyes. Heart pounding a million miles a minute, I watched as the most largest, grotesque-looking dog that I have ever seen come out of the shadows of the trees and into the fire light.

With a deathly growl, the dog bounded towards me. Screaming my throat raw and flinging my arms to shelter what I could, I awaited the flash of pain that was sure to come. Though sitting there for some long agonizing seconds waiting for the tearing of teeth and ripping of my flawless skin but still it did not come. Peeking through my arms to look for the hideous dog but stunned to actually see a roaring wall of...flames! Swirling around me, casting away foreboding shadows and on listening closer, I could hear small yelps of pain on the other side.

Cold sweats breaking out all over my body as the fire raged around, lasting for what felt like forever when it probably only lasted a minute or two. Creeping around me back to the fire pit, the fire smoldered calmly once again leaving behind nothing but a small pile of golden dust sifting away from me as the breeze carried each tiny grand away into nothingness of the forest. Thoroughly stunned from the turn of events, my body shivered involuntarily constantly as I tried to comprehend what had transpired though my brain couldn't move faster than coal being squeezed into a diamond.

Through the fog in my mind I slowly felt an encroaching warmth spread throughout my body, banishing away the fear, that possessed me so strongly, like it was a spider web in a hurricane. Slowly from the fire pit the flame again moved on its own accord, instead of raging forth to consume some kind of new being. The flame enclosed around my body, granting immediate warmth and some how lots of love. Gradually my eyes began to close in weary sleep but not before I felt like someone was stroking my hair and caring humming coming from all around me.

**_Alicia POV_**

Same Day 6:15 a.m. (Central Time Zone)

As the sun started to peek through the blinds of my second story room and to fall _ exactly_ right on my eyes! Momentarily making me blink rapidly from the bright intensity that pierced through my eye lids, I casted away the remains of the dream about me falling through a hole in a marble floor with evil laughter resounding through the dream. Shuffling over to the edge of my bed and slowly push myself up into a sitting position.

Shaking my head to clear the remnants of sleep with a jaw cracking yawn escaping my mouth while stretching my arms far above my head. Hopping out of my warm fluffy bed, to shuffle over sleepily to my closet, reaching for whatever touched my hand first, thanking that my jeans and shirts were on two different sides of my walk-in. Along the way to my door, I slid open the top drawer of my dresser and reached in also for some underwear.

Closing the top drawer, I groggily wandered out of my room and headed from my bedroom into the large bathroom that resided on my side of the house. Locking the door I fumbled to turned on the hot water in the shower and turned to the floor-to- ceiling mirror, dominating nearly half the wall but broken off by the sink holding my barely existent cosmetics.

Staring back at me, as all reflections should, I back at the tall girl with long tangled mahogany hair and wood brown eyes that have a mysterious yellow ring surrounding the pupil and little orange flecks that dim and grow brighter depending on my mood. Turning away from my sleep ravaged composure, I began to prepare myself for the shower.

Turning the faucet down to let some cold water run in and to wait a few seconds for the water to readjust its temperature. Putting my hand in the water and feeling for the perfect temp I jumped into the shower and let the warm water run through my hair and wash the sleep from my body. Standing under the water for a few seconds, I finally grabbed the strawberry shampoo and started to lather my hair into the soap letting the scent flood all around me. Being thoroughly shampooed into oblivion and rinsed clean of soap, the same scented Conditioner went right into my hair to remain for the rest of the shower till I washed it out at the end.

**20 minutes later**

Fully refreshed from the shower, I stepped out and grabbed my cozy emerald towel to dry my hair, just enough so that it would air dry completely before school. Wrapping my other towel lying on the towel rack right next to the shower, that composed of a scattering of stars all over it, around my body and grabbed the brush to pull through my now soft tangled hair. As the tangles practically un-tangled themselves, a soft humming song popped into my head that played throughout my entire dream.

Humming along with the song now while my eyes were closed, I couldn't help but noticed that everything was getting warmer everywhere. The heat wasn't really hurting me, just a slight tickle on the skin. Peeking through my lashes and glancing down at my skin and to see what happened to my skin nearly made my heart skip a beat. As right there on my skin, not a single drop of perspiration was left but mostly noticeable still is that my skin glowed from within, as if a furnace burned hotly.

"OH MY GOD," I screamed at the top of my lungs, finally allowing my heart to race a zillion miles a minute.

Pounding of feet hurried down the hallway. sounding like some kind of animal was on the loose but knowing better on who it is," Honey, whats the matter?" he said between gasping breathes.

_Wow__,_ _for being a little old he sure can run when needs to_, I thought with astonishment, "Oh, it's okay Dad, I thought I just saw a zit. That's all," I replied coolly, hiding and trying to calm my voice through sheer force of will, being one to not concealing my emotions that well.

His footsteps shuffling away from the door but also quite clearly hearing him grumbling that he would never understand girls. Smirking to myself and turning back to the mirror. Being horrified from the glowing and hands quivering in a closed knit fists over my heart, I knew that I couldn't stay there forever. The day of school starting from the long weekend of the freak system of storms was over.

Dropping the towel onto the floor, I hurriedly started to dress myself quickly without trying to topple over and smush my face on the toilet seat. Jamming a leg one at a time into my jeans and tried to not make the hole on the knee get any bigger. Shoving my blouse over my head only and pulling my hair out from the neckline, feeling the heavy waves of my hair hitting my back.

Unlocking the bathroom door and padding over to my room and shutting the door quietly, hoping to not further disturb my dad. Leaning against my door, I surveyed my picturesque room that all teenage girls would kill for. The large screen flat screen with cable and a awesome DVD player along with a VCR to help with watching the old time movies that haven't been converted to the 21st century. A closet bursting forth with every kind of name brand clothing you could think of, the top of the line laptop sitting on my desk right under the window overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. The numerous pieces of jewelry scattered on my dresser.

But yet all of it I hated, none of the stuff could ever replace the emptiness of losing the only mother I known, who passed away a year ago from a deadly disease that claimed her in only a few months. And the father that delved himself so intensely into his work that I never saw him, though rarely like this morning.

Grumbling my annoyance about the absurdity of all the material things, I went to my bedside table and picked up my little perfume bottle of Lilacs that my mother loved so much. Also right in my bedside drawer, I had a flame-engraved wooden box my mother gave to me before she passes away. Inside was my only piece of jewelry that I truly loved; for lying right on the red fabric was a silver ring with a large ruby on top with a pointed tip and silver filigrees wrapping around it in the shape of flames. seeming to try and consume the precious jewel.

Once the ring was sitting snugly on my left pointer finger, the same hand reached underneath my bed to pull out my white strapped Jellypop Pumpkin shoes. Slipping my feet into the open toed shoes, to my closet again to grab my favorite deep blue jean jacket. Buttoning it up half way and slinging my back pack on my right arm, I hopped out of my room, back to the bathroom for a quick brushing of my teeth and back to hopping down the hallway, down the stairs immediately turning right and across the hallway into the our completely stainless steel kitchen.

_.Ever! Took me a total of FOUR (or more haha lost track) to edit this chapter and I am hoping that it will meet with all your guys expectations, I am thinking that it is better now to just take the editing one step at a time instead of trying to write and fix them all in one day :)P so please if you guys would...PLEASE REVIEW! I would love you for eternity! hehe_


	4. Chapter 5

**Jeremy's POV:**

Tiny granules of sand pressed against my closed eye lids and yet I just laid there feeling the lazy golden rays of sun light pierce through my soaking wet navy blue spring jacket, just letting the rays warm my chilled bones and to sooth my pounding head from the rock that must have caused me some kind of concussion. But there mustn't be any because I can remember everything that happened, even the long white haired girl saving me while I sank to the bottom of the river.

The realization suddenly hit me! How in the world did I get on a beach by myself and what was that crackling noise? A fire burning nearby? Am I by some kind of forest fire or camping ground? Tensing my whole body, I shakily braced my hands underneath myself and pushed up into a sitting position, to be struck by a wave of dizziness.

Gentle arms rushed under my arms to help stable me and a light giggle escaped from the person," Finally you're awake, I was afraid that that rock caused more damage then I thought," said a soft soprano voice coming from right above the arms.

Propping one hand against the sand and pushing away from it, I fought against the second wave of dizziness and tried to get a good look at the stranger. Though my eyes would not seem to focus, as the whole world was going topsy turvy on me and my stomach felt like it was going to start doing a tap dance right out of my body.

As much as I prized myself for concealing my annoying laugh, still the slight giggle escaped my mouth at the ridiculous image flashed into my mind. That was a great mistake to laugh as the pain shock right into my right temple again and cause me to groan.

"Here this should help with the pain," giggled the same elegant soprano voice. Before I knew it a small glistening canteen of a weird kind of metal that glowed but yet looked bronze sat in my hands, though clearly a sloshing sound of liquid came from inside as my hands shook with exhaustion and pain.

Trying to unscrew the cap with weak was impossible for me to do, the cap just kept slipping right through them and would seem to budge whenever I got a hold, finally with a sigh the person grabbed the canteen and deftly jerked the cap off and placed it back in my hands.

Glancing into the canteen, I could barely get sight of a weird looking gold liquid, faintly smelling like my moms Tiramisu. That's when my stomach betrayed me and loudly rumbled for the whole woods to hear, though knowing that only the person with me would hear it but the person must have experienced a lot of hungry strangers because they didn't make a single comment about my hunger.

Clumsily lifting the bottle to my lips and nearly dropping it from my weakened state, the person grabbed my wrist to stop the canteen from quivering, instead to reach for it and take the canteen from my hand and press the ring of the mouth to my lips.

Tipping it slightly so I could take small sips at a time, though immediately I wanted to gulp it all down as the flavor of my moms tiramisu burst throughout my mouth, along with the intense flavor a dull ache spread through my limbs and body making me intensely drowsy. The feeling kept on continuing making me more and more drowsy until finally I felt myself falling into a deep sleep.

**Several hours later**

Floating throughout the darkness in my mind, I could finally feel the resurfacing as sound starting coming back in because I could hear the crackling of the fire nearby. Meaning that the person who saved me must still be here, watching over me making sure I didn't come to any harm most likely. Laying motionless in the sand, my arms just laid right at my sides even though as much as I wanted to move them. Resigning myself to just let it run its course, I waited.

Slowly, the feeling in my arms and legs began to spread into them and leaving strength coursing through my veins, feeling healthier than I have ever had. With the feeling returning to my body, albeit being completely healed, my legs shakily held me up as I creeped my way up to standing. Swaying on the unsteady feet that I always relied on to help me escape bully after bully, to finally catch a glimpse of this person that I had to thank deeply from my heart.

A light giggle coming from behind me as the sight of the Mississippi River dominated my whole view with its raging waters. Following the giggling, finding myself coming face to face with the most stunning girl I have ever encountered, light cream colored skin glowing in the fire light making her small button nose cast a long shadow on her oval shaped face with rainbow shaped closed eyes.

She must have noticed or felt me staring at her because she immediately stopped giggling, to instead open stunning blue green eyes that pierced right down to your soul and reveal a perfect row of white teeth that she barely showed with a smirk making small laugh lines scrunch by her eyes," Oh finally awake, I was a bit worried that I gave you to much nectar because you slept for nearly a day and half. With the Moon setting we only have a set amount of time before the gate closes. Than you wouldn't have a place to rest comfortably while you try to recuperate," the girl in a chiding manner but yet belied with amusement like she welcomed the challenge

Turning away swiftly and striding towards the woods without further notice, hurriedly chancing after her as her figure nearly got lost in the shadows of the trees'. Catching right up to her, I could notice the difference in her manner as though she was finally free to be herself and with a lightness to her steps like she was walking on water," You know it's very impolite to stare at someone when they aren't facing you," she said, without even once turning her head to show that she saw me watching her.

Baffled that she would notice something like that without even turning her, until I remembered all the times that my mother knew about what I was doing and scolded me with the right amount of it to make sure her point was made and to not demean me.

Though still I mumbled my sincerely apology to this still mysterious girl but in the back of my mind, I knew that she must be close to what my mother is. Walking continuing like it would never end while the trees' grew taller and taller, like the modern world didn't exist but this small trail through humongous trees'. All to abruptly though, I felt a breeze tousle my mahogany hair and nudge against my cheek like a stray bubble.

Looking up from my feet, my eyes felt like they would nearly pop out of my head as I looked upon a lovely two story blue house with a green wrap around porch and glistening windows with white trimmings. Surrounding the house, land as large a football field surrounded it with fragrant herbs and flowers, flowing in the breeze gracefully while moonlight cast its silvery light upon their petals.

"Do you love to garden as much as I do?" the girl said, suddenly appearing on my right side sending a scent of sea water and lilies surround me like some kind of aura.

Nearly jumping out of my skin from her sudden appearance, I resorted to just nodding vigorously so my voice wouldn't squeak," Oh joy! It'll be wonderful to have you stay here for awhile," she cheerfully chirped, clapping her hands and hopping up and down.

"Uh miss, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay. What would your parents think about bringing me, a complete stranger, into their house?" I said shyly, "and besides, I think I should be getting home. I bet my mom is in an uproar about my absence."

"Oh phooey, papa will mind his own business. After all, I'm an adult. Sure I may not be as old as he is, but I have seen my fair share of the millennium," she sighed. "But I suppose I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Mississippi, Goddess of the Mississippi River, Rapids and Guardian of Young River Spirits, daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite. But my friends call Missy," Missy said with a bright smile.

At that moment, I fainted.

**Missy's POV**

"Oh dear, he fainted again," I worried, nibbling my lower lip," I suppose the shock from the whole goddess thing was to much for him in his unstable state."

Sighing, I raised my hands so my palms faced the ground calling gently to water deep within the ground that originally stemmed off from my river. Shifting the water through the many layers of dirt and gathering the water beneath the boy. With a flick of my finger, a ripple went throughout the water causing it to solidify and able for it to pick up the boy, forming to the contours of his body so he would be comfortable.

Appreciating my handiwork, I skipped along the cobblestones of black glistening stones calling to the hardened water with my mind. Right through the front door leaving the door swing open to let the boy through. Down the hallway all the way near the back of the house sat my kitchen ready for whenever a Hero of Olympus might come stumbling in from one of his/her journey, completely stocked with Amborsia and Nectar as well as mortal food and medical supplies to take care of their injuries.

All of this I took in a few seconds from already knowing the layout of the house until the pattering of rain on my back gave notice to the presence of the water coming into the kitchen, as I always felt the rain whenever my body was facing water at that moment.

Turning around, I saw that the boy was still unconscious on my bed of water. Directing the water over to the kitchen table and maneuvering it to adjust the boy into a sitting position. Once he was positioned and settled into a chair, I gently coaxed the water to soften and sent it through my kitchen window back to my little garden pond. The water gone and settled the cabinet near the sink was my next objective, holding the various medicines to help with any kind of illness. But all the way in the back of the cabinet was what I needed from what nobody hardly used anymore.

With smelling salts in hand, I wafted them beneath the boys nose and watched as he gasped awake from the smell.

_Sorry everyone that it took me forever to update and that this is a really bad chapter with nothing in it but I took a break from writing FANfiction and focused to write on my OWN original Fiction, which you can find on Fiction[no space]Press[dot]com titled Alethia Academy, as this story and my other Fanfiction story, my own original story is in a state of progress still. I have had tons of reviews from readers more on my original story then on here so I felt more appreciated there than here, if you want me to continue with writing this story, I ask to PLEASE review, I want at least **FIVE** reviews and if you think that I may have them already you will never know if you don't put one up, I really want to hear from you guys, doesn't take more than a minute or two to write a review._


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. Maybe it won't be up your expectations and most likely, I will be editing and adding more to it here and there because I feel like there is more that I can add to this one. Also I hope that you guys will post reviews! I keep getting some many viewers but none will write a review. Kind of disheartens a writer, ya know? **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. I don't own the rights to any of the Percy Jackson books**

Waking to a glow, clouds changing to purples, pinks, oranges and blues. My sleepy eyes adjusting to the dim light, quickly darting around the campsite. The campfire smoldering glowing embers and my mom and dads tent firmly shut, probably still snoring away; most likely a fly buzzing around their tent and landing on their noses.

Animals calling out from the treeline, letting all know that creatures of the wild were awake and wondering the trees.

Time flew by just laying there, staring up at the sky. Clouds drifting by with nearly all the colors of the rainbow dying their folds, almost like they were catching the colors and carrying them away. Or maybe the colors were the reins of the sun and the clouds acted as the steeds, racing the sun to a new day.

The brightening sun rose over the piny horizon, my trembling hands casting my mind back to the night. Pondering the nightmare or the possibility my life could be changing. A sigh escaped my lips, pushing the hair out of my eyes flicking the sleeping bag off. Reaching over for the pile of wood; organized the day before, for immediate rekindling the fire pit.

"Better get to it," I mumbled to myself, tossing the sleeping bag off. The chill of the morning bit into my skin, the sleeve of my flannel shirt stuck out of the bag next to me. Pulling it out and wrapping against my chilled skin, the after smell of the fire clung to the fabric as I inhaled deeply into the collar, savoring the scent.

For thirty long minutes, me and the damp wood fought one another, the wood not wanting to light and me trying to get the wood to burn. Finally coaxing them into a steady flame, with smoke rising to the now bright blue sky, preparing a canister of coffee for our morning pick me up.

Waiting for the can of coffee always took forever to start steaming. Passing the time by staring at the burning wood, popping in my earphones to crank some music I saved on my phone when we still got service.

Wood breaking and cracking from flames holding my eyes. Spider webbing with fissures, showing the cherry red insides, blasting a stream of twinkling sparkles into the air. Following their path up and watching them burn out, their trail leaving behind streaks of light whenever I blinked.

Closing my eyes, enjoying the colors that played on the inside of my lids. Like some kind of circus acrobats jumping from swing to swing, streamers trailing from their hands. Along with more wood smoke filling the air, sent me deep into some kind of trance.

Through the music singing in my ears, another kind of music from the woods weaved pass the ear buds. The hip pop music fading away, being replaced by songbirds, crackling fire and tree branches snapping underneath cloven hooves.

"The wilderness is a wonderful to go whenever you need a relaxing time," a sudden voice said to my left. Crisp with old age but bright with a kind of powerful undertone.

Arms cartwheeling to try and steady myself to not fall but still my butt landed on the dewy grass and could feel the water soaking through my Hello Kitty PJ's. Earbuds slipping out of my ears, I stared into a pair of gorgeous eyes, swirling with different colors every second. With laugh line wrinkles around her eyes, while she smiled down at me.

Reaching out a helping hand," I'm sorry about that deary, I should honestly tap on peoples shoulder to let them know and you would think with all my interfering over the centuries. I would have known better by now," she chuckled to herself with some distant memory.

Puzzled and taking her hand cautiously, I had to ask her with my quiet voice," uuh, ma'am. As nice as it is to meet you. Who are you exactly?" Pulling the elastic band from around my wrist and wrapping my hair into a ponytail and reaching for my fake non-prescription glasses.

"Deary, you shouldn't hide such gorgeous green eyes behind a pair of huge glasses," the old woman said, reaching over and gently plucking the glasses off my nose," there now. You look so much better. And as for me, I guess you could think of me as your godmother or your fairy godmother, emphasis on the G."

Rubbing the lens with a cloth she got out of nowhere, giving me a perfect wink that didn't contort her face, only her eyelid moved with her still smiling. Sliding them into a hand purse, covered with doves in mid flight and a pink background, while black borders covered the fabrics seams.

"Here you go deary, try and keep that safe. And promise me that you won't hide those eyes with those huge glasses. They are just so...enchanting. I bet you even have perfect vision and aim with those emerald eyes of your," giving another secretive wink.

The rustling of my parents waking up, diverted my stare over to their tent. Just that one fraction of a second looking away and back to the old woman, she being already gone. Leaving me extremely puzzled about her cryptic messages and the pink hand bag in my hand.

My hair band snapping when I reached back to tighten it, strangely a bird chirped that second. Sounding suspiciously like it was laughing.

A few hours later after my weird encounter with the old woman. Me and my parents had hit the road again, enjoying our cross country summer vacation, visiting all western state national forests. My parents taking photos of wildlife for journals that paid them too. Even snapping a few shops with me for my future modelling career that I dreamed about.

Keeping the developed pictures in an album labelled "Dreams" and sitting right next to my Dream album sat my sketchbook. Drawn pictures of some inventions popping into my head, since my parents enjoyed taking pictures so much and that once I was old enough to read and they could put me into online school. We hit the road traveling, hitting random places and sometimes even photoshoots at film studios, it wasn't until we had a wheel blow out and my changed changed it that I got interested with machinery.

Buying e-books from different online sites and learning all I could about them, letting me be the one to fix anything if we broke down on the side of the road, saving us lots of money sometimes.

Coming up to finally doodling my own ideas into a book. Passing the time away, not even knowing some of them could work. Like a gun that didn't need bullets, that shot highly compressed air straight from outside without needing an air canister being inserted. Giving the shooter an endless amount of ammo.

Even a sword with extremely fine saw blades around the edge, triggered by a button on the handle that I would think cut through steel.

Looking up from my current sketch of a gun being able to convert water into razor sharp ice needles, when my mom plopped into the cushioned table seat right across from me.

Seeing my dads auburn head bobbing up and down while he drove the RV, with some kind of 80's songs played out the radio," Dad listening to another one of his oldies again," I asked mom, smirking a little when she sighed and went cross eyed out of exasperation.

"Yes! I love that man dearly but his choice in music is terrible," giving her face a face palm and giving another deep throated sigh," but anyways sweetie, what are you drawing this time. I hope nothing too gory like last time."

"Just call me the sociopath of machines and the inventor of progressive weapons that will help survive the zombie apocalypse," waving the sketching pencil around like a tiny wand," though, I keep having even stranger dreams about kids fighting monsters around the base of the Empire State building. There was even Timberwolves staying in a hotel, chewing on bed posts like chew toys."

Her eyes quickly hardened and shoot to a draw, so quickly that if I wasn't watching her I would have missed it. Looking right back at me, she noticed my stare and gave me one of her super sweet smiles. The ones that I knew she was hiding something from me and I was going to be bound and determined to figure out what there was to hide.


	6. Chapter 7

**Alicia POV**

The soft music of jazz played around the kitchen room and floor. Comforting saxophones resonated deep in me with a passion for music, that my mom and dad had drilled into me.

Pouring the cup of coffee into my travelling mug, my side bag strap digging into my shoulder. Humming some more of the tempo that just kept popping into my head, wind chimes flowing outside the window tinkling out the same music.

Sitting at the table, my dad read the morning newspaper. Being the cliche of one of those old style family shows, sipping at his own cup of coffee. His briefcase lying open, spilling over with staff paper and sheet music all over the table. All the music notes scattered around, playing out a chaotic tune with no set rhythm.

Heaving a sigh, I grabbed some of the papers helping to organize them in order. Placing some of the sheet music into their correct order and with their corresponding sheets. A bowl of paperclips sat in the middle of the table, along with a cup of pen, a stack of more blank music sheets and even some notepads.

He must have set up the table again as his desk, again, thinking to myself. Paper clipping some of the sheets together, that way none would get mixed together. Plopping down in the opposite chair, I felt a metal surface against my toes. Looking beneath, spotting a medium sized filing cabinet.

"Dad, you know it helps to work in your office instead of in the kitchen," giving him a critical look. Staring at the tousled red hair and angled eyebrows, one cocked into a question mark.

"I can't stand that stuffy office. You can't hear anything in their and no sunlight gets through those windows. Also, it faces the highway, scaring away any morning songbirds," Such a pity that the Concert Hall sent us here to help the school build up their music program."

Remembering the paperwork my dad have given me to read over, about how the schools education board was thinking about closing the Band and Choir classes because of the lack of interest in them. Another sheet having some bar graphs, displaying all the popular groups going on in the school.

"Apparently, the swim team is getting really popular. I don't understand though," looking at the graphs, I could clearly see that none of the club had much members," It seems like all the clubs are having troubles keeping up with the swimming club, not just the music club."

Fingering my Lyre lapel pin, sticking out from my loose hanging blue tie. Thinking of my induction ceremony into the organization called Concert Hall, a group full of musically talented people. Trying to protect the art of music, believing that no one really is embracing the musical arts anymore. Only wanting to exercise their bodies and not their mind, missing out on the feeling of music swirling in the air causing many different emotions to fly through you.

Remembering the day that my dad took me to one of his concerts, sitting among everyone. Feeling cramped and scared, only my aunt to keep me comforted but her sour disposition couldn't curb the unease.

But as the lights dimmed down and everyone started to hush, the bright beams of light shone on the stage. My dad walking out from the left, carrying a small type of guitar; knowing now that it was a violin. The silence casted a calm through everyone, anticipating the music and resonance of sound through the concert hall.

Raising the bow to the violin, the energy from anticipating the music shook my body a buzz. Listening to the melody rise and fall through the hall, peace clouded the eyes of the spectators in the next seat.

But it took everything for me not to stand up on my seat and start singing, a melody played in my ears. Eagerly prying my attention so to burst forth into the crowds, adding emphasis to the melody playing throughout the room.

The memory still teased at me, that was the beginning of pleading my music lessons," Dad, do you think maybe that there might be some else going at the school. Something that normal eyes can't see," along with that memory came a scary one. Right after that recital, our car got into an.

Something with a massive body and cold mist pouring out everywhere in the cool night, had stomped its foot onto the hood of our car. A film of frost poured onto the windshield, even in the back seat the chill made my body shake. Watching my parents exchange a weird look,

**Just letting you all know this chapter isn't complete and I'm hoping that you guys will still enjoy it. There is lots of information about Alicia pouring into this chapter and I still like there is to much. So heads up that it will be changing a lot! Plz read and review!**


	7. Author's Note

Thank you all for your continued supported in reading my story "From Ashes to Child" I have hit a really bad rough patch for writing and can't seem to get any of the creative juices flowing. On top of that, I have started college and have to keep up with my classes, many things going on and no updates on the lives of the triplets are coming. I do have an idea of what is going on with them but I am just unable to write it down.

Again, I thank you for reading my story. I hope you will continue to have patience with me and give feedback on the chapters that I have already posted.


End file.
